User blog:Bulukaki/The Ultimate Autofarm/Bot Guide for BCEN 6.10 (Android)
Note: This was taken from my reddit post. ---- Disclaimer: I'm not responsible whatsoever about permanent stains on your phone's screen So, after couple of weeks autofarming, I have attempted to make the best autofarm/bot sequence for EXP, Tickets and Gamatoto. Feel free to point out on mistakes or things I missed, and lemme know what you think about this guide. GENERAL NOTES The best autofarm sequence, is the fastest sequence while keeping the autofarm reliable. What's the purpose of autofarming if you need to keep an eye on your phone too often? This is a guide to help you make a *"perfect"* autofarming bot, which does its job without any error (the bot doing something not supposed to be done, or going somewhere else). This is not necessarily the fastest possible sequence. Here are a few general notes that are relevant to autofarming: * Autofarming bots are "blind", rigidly executing the sequence. * Be redundant. Expect your bot to overcome all possibilities (usually: unwanted helpers, item drops, variable loading time). Variable loading time is the most difficult to overcome. * When the available event stages change, the scrolling position of stage choice menu (the screen after tapping "Start!!" on cat base) will reset, and may cause the bot to play other stages. * Make sure that your sequence is a perfect loop, ends exactly where it started. Oh, and here's the yield of my bot: * XP: Really depends on your lineup and your powerups, gives many millions per hour :p (maybe 5-15M/h) * Ticket: 2 Tix/228 seconds (31-32 Tix/hour), SMH with speed up powerup and dual research up combo (perfect sequence) * Cat Food: up to 197 CF/hour (higher rate is possible), Gamatoto lv 94, 10 gold helpers @Mellow Fields (with ocassional error that got automatically corrected) NRG-GLITCH This is the core of all farming. There are many sources on doing this, so I won't get very detailed here. However, in the context of autofarming, there are few things to note: * Going -2 +2 days is *not* mandatory, any arbitrary amounts of backwards time travel is OK * The best time travel in auto-NRGlitching would be -1 +1 year or -1 +1 months. Why? Because using -2 +2 days will require your bot to be updated often since the position of days in the calendar shift away every month. By using -1 +1 year, or -1 +1 month, your bot can be used now, next week, next month, or even in year 2099, as long as PONOS doesn't change the in-game UI or make a patch to kill NRGlitch * NRGlitching works best in either *very fast* internet connection, or in airplane mode. In slow internet connection, usually the Energy/Gamatoto will be stuck when the game tries to contact the server ("Updating..." Energy/Gamatoto Expedition) and cause the glitch to fail. EXP BOT There are many stages that give a lot of EXP. But the best one to farm is the good old weekend stage. Pros: * Weekend stage is available every week for a very long time (48h) * Relatively easy * Long time without interruption (12AM-7AM) Cons: * Relatively few XP Here's how to make XP bot: Preparations: * (Optional) Restart your phone for a faster, smoother autofarming experience * (Optional) Enter airplane mode if your internet is slow * Open your bot of choice (I use Repetitouch free) * Open Settings > Date & Time * Open Battle Cats * Go to SoL screen * Tap Start!! * Scroll to the Weekend Stage. Use visual cues to help you remember where the screen is (e.g. besides the door knob) so when you execute the bot later, it won't enter other stages * Equip your cats of choice. For autofarming, I prefer simple, spammable lineup: 2-3 meatshields, Paris/Jizo, A. Bahamut. Research up combo optional * Record Sequence Sequence: * Do NRGlitch * Go back to Battle Cats * Tap Attack! * **Wait** a few moments, then spam your cats a number of time (e.g. 30 times) * Spawn A. Bahamut. * **Wait** until you win, then wait for a few more seconds. * Tap the center of the screen (in case of extra EXP drop) * Tap OK* **Wait** until you go back to cat base, wait an extra second or two * Tap Start!! > Weekend EXP (avoid scrolling as this will screw up the autofarm!) * End the recording Now, whenever you want some EXP, just open Settings > Date & Time, open Battle cats, and play your sequence Footnotes: * **Wait** shows that any related process may take fluctuative amounts of time. Hopefully, by adding redundant amounts of waiting time, the bot never do things too early. * Weekend Stage is available for 48h, but the availability of other events may change, resetting the stage selection screen and disrupting the bot. Try to farm from 12AM-7AM when there is absolutely no change on event availibility. TICKET BOT Since Facing Danger got nerfed in 6.7, it has been more difficult to farm Tickets. There are still SMH and LMH, with their own pros and cons. Since I think that SMH is better for farming, this guide will focus on SMH farming. SMH pros: * Guaranteed ticket cons: * Need a lot of energy* Only available every 3 days unless Metal Festival* May take more time to complete LMH pros: * Somewhat easier and faster to complete* Can be done with dual (or even triple?) giraffe/lion cons: * Ticket drop not guaranteed Here's how to make SMH bot: Preparations: * (Optional) Restart your phone for a faster, smoother autofarming experience * (Optional) Enter airplane mode if your internet is slow * Open your bot of choice (I use Repetitouch free) * Open Settings > Date & Time * Open Battle Cats * Go to SoL screen * Tap Start!! * Scroll to the Seige, Metal Hippoe. Use visual cues to help you remember where the screen is (e.g. besides the door knob) so when you execute the bot later, it won't enter other stages * Equip your cats of choice. For autofarming, I prefer simple, spammable lineup: 1-2 meatshields, catasaurus, waitress, ballet cat, A. Bahamut. Research up combo and Speed up powerup both highly recommended to make the farming faster. * Record Sequence Sequence: * Do NRGlitch * Go back to Battle Cats * Tap Attack! * **Wait** a few moments, then spam your cats (2 meatshield, catasaurus, waitress and ballet cat) a number of time (8-12 is enough, usually) * Spawn A. Bahamut. * **Wait** until you win, then wait for a few more seconds (I wait for 5x A. Bahamut attack animation) * Tap the center of the screen to collect the ticket * Tap OK * **Wait** until you go back to cat base, wait an extra second or two * Tap Start!! > Seige, Metal Hippoe (avoid scrolling as this will screw up the autofarm!) * Do the stage once again to save time, or just end the recording Now, when SMH comes you only need to open Settings > Date & Time, open Battle Cats, and play your sequence Footnotes: * **Wait** shows that any related process may take fluctuative amounts of time. Hopefully, by adding redundant amounts of waiting time, the bot never do things too early. * Even if SMH comes for 3 hours, the availability of other events may change, resetting the stage selection screen and disrupting the bot. GAMATOTO BOT Gamatoto autofarming is one of the most popular bot, yet the most difficult one to perfect due to its unpredictability. Therefore, this section is incomplete and I encourage fellow redditors to improve this method. Gamatoto farming is different from XP & ticket farming as it has very different UI. The key to make a reliable Gamatoto bot is understanding the UI and their hitboxes. Despite my extensive studies, I haven't successfully make a sequence that can run 24/7, without any error. One night, the bot ate 8 of my Catamin Bs. On the other, it fired 9 Gold Underlings. This is a video example of my Gamatoto Bot. It runs nicely for hours (53s per cycle, racking 150-200 CF/h) but only after a phone restart, otherwise the loading takes too long and the bot gets stuck somewhere. Also, I made the sequence before studying the interface hitboxes too much. It does not avoid Catamin B's hitbox. This picture shows relevant hitboxes involved in Gamatoto Expedition. Extra pictures with hitbox overlay: * Gamatoto Idling * Expedition Menu * Gamatoto Underling Info * Gamtoto Underling * Rewards Screen Legend GU lane: where Gamatoto and his Underlings are CF lane: where Cat Food packs appear Arrow: direction of returning Gamatoto Red-shaded area: where Gamatoto idles around Blue-shaded area: location of Catamin B button (important as it overlaps Gamatoto!) Black-shaded area: location of 6-hour-long expedition button. The height is LESS than the visual button. RT button: Retire button RW button: Rewards: button Y button: Yes on Battle Cats' generic yes-no dialogue window N button: No on Battle Cats' generic yes-no dialogue window X button: Close expedition area menu u-over-X button: Close Underling info even though I missed it when took the photograph, the roll call button is worth mentioning: accidentally tapping the roll call will line up the underlings, which may cause them to get auto-fired Preparations: * (Optional) Restart your phone for a faster, smoother autofarming experience * (Optional) Enter airplane mode if your internet is slow * Open your bot of choice (I use Repetitouch free) * Open Settings > Date & Time * Open Battle Cats * Go to Gamatoto screen * (Optional) Mark the UI hitboxes on your phone screen using a marker. This will really help you. * If you want to farm on a specific location, simply start an expedition there and cancel it. * Record Sequence Sequence: * Tap Gamatoto's head (ABOVE the Catamin B's hitbox) * Tap Full Expedition * Wait a few seconds (usually I do until 5:59:54) * Do NRGlitch * Go back to Battle Cats * **Wait** up to 10 seconds as this process may take fluctuating amounts of time to load * Tap Gamatoto's head (ABOVE the Catamin B's hitbox) * Tap the center of the screen (skipping Expedition Complete!! dialogue) * Wait a second, tap Rewards: (avoid roll call hitbox, this may cause your Gamatoto to line up and subsequently "caught" by the next step) * Tap the GU lane to the left of Retire button many times up to 3 seconds (this it to "catch" unwanted helpers) * Tap Retire * Tap Yes twice (OUTSIDE GU lane) * End the recording Footnotes: * **Wait** shows that any related process may take fluctuative amounts of time. Hopefully, by adding redundant amounts of waiting time, the bot never do things too early. * Avoid tapping on GU lane, if the bot taps on an Underling he/she may get fired, and/or screw up the autofarm. * If a Cat Food Pack overlaps the Yes or No button, tap on it and choose No. Then start and cancel an expedition to refresh its location. Repeat if necessary. * Some errors will get on track on the next sequence (e.g. tapping Catamin B when NRGlitch fails, assuming there's still Catamin B to use) while some will screw the bot for a long time (e.g. getting to the in-game store with no countermeasure in the sequence, getting the automatic date & time settings reversed). * As the above video demonstrates, it is not 100% necessary to avoid the Catamin B hitbox, as long as you are sure that your bot won't fail to do the NRGlitch. Related Material: The Effect of Gamatoto Helpers Gamatoto Mechanism + Drop Rate CONCLUSION Who says autofarming is easy?! ENDNOTES This guide is still under construction and will get updated as necessary. Additional images and/or videos may be provided if some parts of this guide is deemed as unclear. * edited formatting * edited formatting, added video link and a bit info on Gamatoto * edited formatting for wikia Category:Blog posts